


Chloe/Harry Drabbles

by seblaiens



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: Small fics prompted on tumblr.





	1. Zombie Apocalypse AU

The fire they’re sitting around is a nice break from the cool temperature, Harry and Chloe closely huddling together under a blanket as they stare into the flames. They’ll need to find a shelter that’s better than the tree house they found in someone’s back yard; it was safe from zombies, who couldn’t climb up the rickety old ladder that lead into it, but it didn’t do much to shelter them from cold winds or rainy days. A few weeks longer, and they’d both succumb to pneumonia.

“Kind of romantic, innit?” Harry asks, pressing a kiss against Chloe’s forehead. “If you ignore the ever impending threat of death.”

“That just makes it better,” Chloe answers, chuckling quietly. “Imagine us sitting together like this in normal circumstances.”

“I can’t, I really can’t,” Harry laughs, burying his nose in Chloe’s hair. She needs a shower, definitely, but he doesn’t mind. 

He probably stinks even worse.


	2. Assassin AU

He knows that she knows.

She knows that he’s not really who he pretends to be, that his job isn’t really what he says it is. She saw his guns one time, when he accidentally left open the safe in his bedroom. The pistols with the best silencers money can buy, the fake passports, the sniper rifle, the garrote wire he’s used more than once after breaking into someone’s bedroom, killing them in their sleep.

She didn’t say anything when he had stepped into the bedroom, quietly. She hadn’t even heard him. He could have strangled her for knowing his secret and she wouldn’t have known what hit her until his hands were around her throat and her life was squeezed out of her. But he cleared his throat, watch her, calculated.

He kissed her after she closed the safe, told her he loved her. And they hadn’t talked about it ever since.


	3. Prostitute AU

Harry’s had worse clients. When he started out in this line of work, all he got were shabby old men who wanted to see a young man in pain.They had humiliated him, made him do things he didn’t want to just for the pleasure of seeing him in pain - he had hated them with every fiber of his being.

But now that he works for a noble woman, and just _one_ noble woman, his job has gotten a lot more pleasurable. She’s married to some old man who can barely get it up anymore, only needs a young girl at his side so he can still have a child and produce an heir. Harry’s here so she doesn’t go out and cheats on him with some random who can later extort the family with the knowledge of what Misses Frazer looks like without her clothes on.

“You do this better than any man I’ve ever been with,” Chloe sighs as Harry comes up from between her legs, licking over her breasts and up to her collar bone.

“It is my job to make you feel good,” Harry counters, sucking a little bruise that would vanish from her skin before her husband came back home. 

Yes, this is definitely the best job he’s ever had.


	4. Space AU

“Why do we have to take an Australian with us again?” Harry asks, loud enough so Chloe can hear it on the other side of the capsule.

“Because I’m one of the best engineers in the business,” she yells back, knowing fully well Harry is only trying to get her attention by being an asshole. “With the amount you talk about me I’d think you’d know.”

“Engineers are overrated,” Harry replies.

“That’s bullshit, and you know it, Mr. Geologist.” 

“Hey, nobody knows more about space rocks than me,” Harry grins smugly. 

“You wouldn’t even be here without me, Flynn. And if you keep talking like that, I’ll leave you out in space where nobody can hear you scream.”

“Get a room, you two, Jesus Christ!” Another crew member yells. “Please just fuck each other already so we can all calm down.”

Chloe turns around so Harry can’t see her grin and makes her way back to the sleeping quarters. She’s been up for a while, and should probably get some sleep. If Flynn was half as smart as he pretends he is, he’d follow her, she’s sure of it.


	5. “I thought about you. I knew it wouldn’t happen. I couldn’t help it. Picturing us.”

He shouldn’t even have come here, Harry thinks. He’s only punishing himself, sitting alone at a table looking at all the couples on the dance floor, swirling around happily to the music. All he’s swirling is the drink in his hand, and even that will be gone after the next sip. He almost feels nostalgic for the brief relationship he and the glass full of whisky had.

He looks up when there’s movement next to him, Chloe, in her white dress, sitting down next to him. She looks gorgeous, even though her makeup is so different from her usual style - so bright, and _pink_. It almost doesn’t fit her. Her hair is different, too. Curled. She looks happy.

“You alright?” She asks him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Her touch sends an electric shock through Harry, who quickly downs the rest of his drink.

“Fine. Great ceremony, I almost shed a tear.”

Chloe chuckles, embarrassed. “You don’t have to stay, you know. I know you’re not having fun.”

“If I wanted to have fun I’d chat up one of the bridesmaids,” Harry says, nodding over to the girls in the matching pink dresses. “I’m quite content with the whisky.”

“Why aren’t you talking to Nathan? He’s here too, haven’t you seen him-”

“I don’t want to chat with Nate. The only thing we still have in common is that we’re at our ex girlfriends wedding.”

Chloe sighs. Harry bites his tongue.

“You know-” he begins, but he stops himself, lifting his glass before he remembers that it’s empty. “I thought about you. I knew it wouldn’t happen. I couldn’t help it. Picturing us.”

Chloe is quiet, and Harry can’t stand it. He stands up, almost knocking over his chair. He can’t get the picture of Chloe standing up there, promising herself to another man while he’s sitting in one of the back rows. Not because she had put him in the back, no, he had chosen the place for himself. He didn’t want to be close, mentally shook his head at Nathan who had sat in one of the front rows, his own wife next to him.

It seems like he’s the only one who can’t move on.

“Harry,” Chloe stops him before he can walk away. “Why did you come?”

“You sent me an invite.”

“You could have just ignored it.”

Harry laughs humorlessly, staring at the crowd of dancing bodies again. “And pass up a chance to satisfy my seeming need for masochism? No, I couldn’t pass up on that.”

“…I hope I satisfied that need.” Chloe’s clearly hurt by his words, but he doesn’t know what to say to make her happy. Not anymore.

“You never left me unsatisfied, did you?” Harry asks before he turns around, walking out of the ball room. He could drink himself stupid somewhere else, somewhere he could smoke as well. Somewhere, just _anywhere_ but in that room.


	6. "Don’t… have feelings, okay?"

Harry’s back is sweaty, the sheets sticking to his skin as he turns on his side, wrapping his arms around Chloe’s torso, his lips finding the pulse on her neck and sucking on it. If he hadn’t just come, he’d get hard from the sound it draws out of her mouth. Her skin is just as slick as his, and his fingers glide smoothly over her stomach, down to her abdomen and between her legs, where she’s wet and hot from his earlier actions.

“Mm, that was great,” Harry mumbles against her neck, “can’t believe we waited so long to do this.”

Chloe laughs. “Really, three days?”

“I would have fucked you on day one if you’d let me.”

“You would have fucked me before I even introduced myself,” Chloe mocks him, spreading her legs more when Harry’s fingers slip inside her. “That’s nothing to brag about.”

“I guess I just know what I want.” Harry shrugs and kisses Chloe’s lips, crooking his fingers upwards inside her to coax another one of those delicious moans out of her mouth. He grins when she can’t help herself and grinds her hips into him. “Mm, there?”

“Just, anywhere…”

Harry rubs over her clit in time with the pumping of his fingers until he can feel Chloe tighten around him, her moans muffled against his lips as she comes. It must be the third or fourth time for her, Harry thinks. She’d definitely gotten her time’s worth with him in bed.

They kids as Chloe relaxes into the sheets, their tongues stroking over each other as Harry slowly pulls out his fingers, discreetly wiping them off before he touches Chloe’s hips, stroking up to her breasts and lightly twisting one of her nipples.

“Pretty great,” Chloe mutters after their lips part with a loud smacking sound, turning so her back is against Harry’s chest.

“Hm. I could get used to this,” Harry agrees.

“Just don’t… have feelings, okay? This is work.”

“I love to have fun on the job,” Harry yawns, his nose pressed into Chloe’s hair. As long as he gets to fuck her, he’s alright with whatever terms she puts him on.


	7. “I miss you every second of every day."

Chloe wraps her arms around herself, trying to keep warm as rain steadily drops down from above, drenching her even more than she already is. She forgot to bring an umbrella – had never gotten into the habit of it in Australia, where it doesn’t rain nearly as much as in England. She guesses if they’d had more time it would have come to her like second nature, like taking her keys with her when leaving Harry’s apartment. But for now she’s alright with getting wet while she squats down on the ground in front of the grave.

“Hey, darling,” she whispers, looking around to make sure nobody’s watching or listening. “I brought you some flowers.” She feels stupid as she puts the bouquet on the ground, leaning it against the headstone that reads Harry’s name and the date of his birth. The date of his death.

His body is not buried here, but this is as close as she’ll get to any kind of closure.

“I helped your parents move your things out of your old apartment today. Your mother cried the whole time, I had to step out so often to keep myself together.” A beat.

“I miss you every second of every day. _They_ miss you every second of every day. I hope you know that. Hope you knew we’d miss you before…”  Chloe swallows and stands up, brushing imaginary dirt off her jeans.

 _Closure_.


	8. “Is there a reason your crawling through my window?”

 Maybe Harry has watched too many romantic teen movies, but he finds himself throwing tiny pebbles up at what he hopes is Chloe’s window in the middle of the night. He’s only been in there once, when they had been assigned to work on a group project together, and he’d had to leave after a steamy make out session because her parents had come home and their work was finished already. The way home on his bike had been full of sexual frustration, and the guest family he’s staying with on his year abroad hadn’t seen him for the rest of the evening.

Another pebble, still no movement. With a sigh, Harry picks up a slightly bigger stone, hoping it wouldn’t shatter the glass. He carefully aims it, and almost fist pumps the air when the light in the room finally goes on and Chloe’s face appears.

“What in the bloody hell are you doing?” she whisper-yells down as Harry makes his way up the tree in front of their house. It’s only a small jump onto her parent’s balcony, where he carefully steps over the railing and shimmies his way along the wall to Chloe’s room.

“Is there a reason your crawling through my window?” Chloe asks when he gets inside, breathing heavily from the physical exertion as he lets himself fall on her bed. Harry doesn’t answer, even though all he wants is to tell her that yes, there is a reason, and that reason is called getting his leg over.

“I just missed you,” he settles on instead, letting his eyes wander over Chloe’s naked legs and the tight top she’s wearing. Blood is already rushing into his crotch, his cock getting hard.

“Uh huh,” Chloe nods, “sure.”

She gets into bed with him anyway after closing her window, and Harry grins smugly into the dark of the night, letting his hands run down her sides as she straddles his body. He might have to make climbing into her house at night a habit.


	9. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the UC Advent Calendar on tumblr.

Christmas in Australia is never particularly nice. When you grow up with American movies where a White Christmas is standard, and a mother who isn’t even Christian, you learn to even forget that it is a holiday. It surprises Chloe every year, when people suddenly bring out the decoration to distract from their dying front lawns and kids on the beach build snowmen out of sand. 

The only time she’s ever not had over twenty degrees in the shade in December is when she had spent Christmas in London, curled up in the blankets with Harry. She remembers all too well how cold she had been in his tiny, shitty flat after his heating had broken and his landlord had needed a few days to find someone to fix it over the holidays. All they had been able to do was huddle, have sex until they were sweating and then hold each other as the cold creeped back in.

The memory hurts, his death still so fresh in her mind - and even if they hadn’t been on amicable terms, it still haunts her. She had loved him, once upon a time. Not deeply and not madly, but her heart had still beaten faster when she looked at him, and she had still yearned for his touch after they didn’t… do that, anymore. After she had decided that Nathan was the better option for her, only for him to decide she was the worse for him. Maybe, in a way, she got what she deserved for betraying the man who had begged for her life in the face of a cruel war criminal. 

So for Christmas Eve, she drinks. Whiskey, alone in her flat, with the air conditioning on full blast to get down to the temperature she had to endure when she’d been in London. It doesn’t get anywhere close to it, but she still feels colder than she had a year ago, in his bed.

_ It’s a bullshit holiday _ , Flynn had said when she asked him why he didn’t put up as much as one candle, or whatever people do to feel festive. _ He’s always felt more comfortable describing himself as a buddhist, anyway _ . Chloe had scoffed. She didn’t feel anything when it came to religion, growing up in house with a Christian who never went to church and a Buddhist who never thought it necessary to tell Chloe anything about the religion.

He did give her a present, though, she remembers as she walks over to her closet, where a small, brown cardboard box is hidden beneath a layer of clothes she doesn’t wear often. It contains all the things she wants to keep but not look at - and it doesn’t take her long to search through pictures of Nathan and other ex-boyfriends to find the little jewelry box he had pushed into her hand on Christmas Day. 

It’s enough to know what’s in it, she doesn’t need to open it. It’s broken anyway, the clasp on the necklace he had bought breaking while she had brushed her hair just a few days after Chloe had first put it on. She’d been relieved, in a way - she’s picky with the things she wears, and while the pendant, it had just been a bit too… girly for her. A tiny little flower, pressed and surrounded by glass. Beautiful, but just _ too much _ , For what they had been. She hadn’t even thought about getting him a present. He hadn’t taken it personally when she decided to not get it fixed. 

  
She’ll do it after the holidays are over, she decides, putting the box back at it’s rightful place; pushed deep down so she doesn’t need to see or think. 


End file.
